The Yellow Flash Jutsu Bros
by narutoxhinata592
Summary: This is the story of Arashi and Kazuma Uzumaki and Kushina Namikaze If anyone complains about the names, then I bequeath a personal boot to the head. I know already the names are Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki
1. Intro! The Shadow Clone Jutsu Brothers

**L: Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Today I will be taking over Nxh592's duties I am along with Sakura Haruno and Eureka.**

**Nxh592: Not today L! Tying me up will do nothing my monotone friend! **

**L: Hmm you escaping was never in my calculations.**

**Eureka: (grumble) those two will never stop fighting will they?**

**Sakura: No, that's impossible**

**Nxh592: Anyway today starts a new story!**

**L: A question,**

**Nxh592: Shoot.**

**L: Why have us three? Three people from very different series? Sakura here from a ninja village who acts almost nothing like a Kunoichi, Eureka, A coralion who has green wings and strange powers that have extreme effects on the world. no offense.**

**Sakura and Eureka: None taken**

**L: and finally me, a being with superior intellect and is dubbed the worlds greatest detective.**

**Sakura and Eureka: Hey!**

**Nxh592: I agree, you three are from very different worlds, but I believe you three can give us some perspective on how you three would interact in this situation.**

**L: Ah I see, it would seem that would be an intellectual study.**

**Nxh592: Quite true**

**Eureka: I got a question**

**Sakura: Yeah so do I.**

**Nxh592: Fine,**

**Eureka and Sakura: What the fuck are you talking about?**

**Nxh592: Hmm, I seem to have gone into my own wisdom momentary, I am able to understand the complicated tongue of the Intellectual mind.**

**Eureka: You poor thing let me help (slams hammer over head)**

**Nxh592: I believe you need something with a tad more strength.**

**Eureka: Okay, try this! (Slams jackhammer over head.) **

**Nxh592: Keep trying. Sakura, if you would help her.**

**Sakura: That's right! Maybe I can do something (Slams hard over head.)**

**Nxh592: L, please.**

**L: Right, Boot to the head. (throws boot)**

**Nxh592: (face returns) It WOOORKS!! (bored look returns)… well, it was successful momentarily**

**L: I see.**

**Nxh592: I am still contemplating all that the superior contemplation of the intellectual mind. **

**Eureka: Sakura, together! (Gets in Type-Zero)**

**Sakura: Right! **

**(Both hit head with all force.)**

**Nxh592: (sigh) nothing, if this keeps up, I won't be able to continue with the story.**

**L: There is one thing you haven't tried.**

**Nxh592: And that would be?**

**L: Look, a Waffle (Holds Banana)**

**Sakura: Ryuzaki, that's a-**

**Nxh592: -WAAFFFFFLLE!!!!!!! (eats banana) I'm back baby! And now I will be able to tell my new story.**

**Eureka: Why weren't you able to before?**

**L: I think I have a theory. Nxh couldn't do it before because he found it futile to do so, as it didn't benefit him in any way.**

**Nxh592: But now that I am an idiot again, I'd happily do it for free! Now Let's read the story!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the people I will use in this story. That would be barbaric; I instead whip them until they do it of their own free will._

_This is a story in the past. It shows how things were before Naruto Uzumaki was born, before the Kyuubi attacked. This is the story of the Shadow Clone Jutsu brothers, Arashi and Kazuma Uzumaki_

_(Thinking or whispering)_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_It was a normal day in Konohagakure, people were in the shops buying odd things, people were eating in restaurants, and-_

An explosion shook the ground and two boys with similar spiky yellow hair, no older than thirteen were running at high speeds.

_(sigh) and Arashi and Kazuma Uzumaki are in trouble again._

"Run Kazu! Run!!!!" The one in front yelled as the explosions got louder. As they did, a red haired girl, not much older than the two boys was throwing kunai with a tag at the end, which activated the explosions.

"Get back here Arashi Uzumaki!!" She yelled as she threw another at them.

"Why Arashi? Why are you so stupid?!" the one in back asked.

"I don't know! It slipped out!" the one in front said running faster.

"You should have figured it out by now!! Calling Kushina Namikaze a controlling know-it-all always equals us running for our lives!!!"

"I didn't mean to, she made me!" He yelled, "In any case you agreed with me, Kazuma!" he said just realizing

"Now I'm wishing I didn't!" he said

"I'm going to kill you Arashi!" Kushina said again

"Wait a second, she's only interested in killing you!" Kazuma said "Later Arashi! Good luck with surviving!" He disappeared in a yellow flash.

"Kazuma you traitor!!!!" Arashi yelled into the air.

"I'm going to kill you Uzumaki!" Kushina yelled as she chased him down the alleys.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!!!" Arashi said going down the mazes of the alleys of Konoha.

He ran down a dead end. "Oh shit," Arashi said to himself as he looked slowly behind him. Kushina was cracking her knuckles.

"Your dead." She said

"Please spare me Kushina-Chan!" Arashi said on his knees his hands in front of him together.

"And why should I?" Kushina said glaring at him grovel at his feet.

"I will never do it again, I swear that I will never do it again." Arashi said with his eyes closed.

"Nope, I don't buy it." Kushina said with an evil smile on her face.

Arashi was cowering "Please Kushina don't! I like you!" he didn't know what he said until it was said and done. '_I wanted to tell her but not like this! I'm gonna fucking die, I'm gonna fucking die, I'm gonna fucking die!' _he felt a flick on his head. It made his eyes open. He saw Kushina's hand still near his head.

"You… what me?" She saidstill frowning.

"Ahaha, I uh… like… you…" Arashi said shaking

"Now you gotta pay the penalty Arashi. You want to know what it is?" She asked with a positively evil looking face that would make Chuck Norris cower in fear.

Arashi still had his head down. Waiting for what was to come.

He heard a small giggle. "You got to take me to dinner."

His head shot up. "Uh… wh-what?"

"Tonight, Ichiraku, at 7:00, don't be late. Remember I know where you live Arashi-Kun." Kushina said smiling as she walked away.

"Hahah, I got a date with the prettiest Kunoichi I know." Arashi said smiling. "…But how?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 1: Intro! The Shadow Clone Jutsu Brothers have arrived**!

_Earlier that morning~_

"So Kazu, y'think they'll put us in the same team?" Arashi asked his younger brother.

Kazuma just laughed "They'd better; they know how we are weaker when we're apart. I mean seriously, I would be an even match for Fugaku if I wasn't with you."

Arashi crossed his arms and nodded "Yeah, we might be even weak enough to take Hiashi seriously."

"Hey, don't say things you can't take back." Kazuma said "We're not that weak."

"Oh, and you know what's embarrassing?" Arashi said

"What is it my brother?" Kazuma asked

"They have heard our entire conversation." Arashi said to the steaming heads of the Hyuuga and Uchiha.

"Well, It's not like they could do anything." Kazuma said

"You two better watch your backs, because I will not let you disrespect both of our families." Hiashi said looking back with Byakugan activated

"Whatever you say, blindy!" Kazuma joked

Arashi looked behind him briefly "I hope Kushina-chan'll be on our team."

"Well I don't," Kazuma said shivering "She scares the shit out of me."

Arashi shivered too "Uh… yeah me too." He said as his ears got red "But…"

"Alright, is everyone here?" The Chunin in front asked. "Good, now to announce the teams, squad 3, Shisui Haruno, Hanatoro Hasakawa, and Tsume Inuzuka." The team consisted of Shisui, a strong kid who never really liked to talk much; He liked to make things like swords and he was pretty good at it. Hanatoro was a young girl with pink hair, she smiled at Shisui. Tsume was a wild girl to put it lightly. She kept a wolf pup who lost its eye some time ago on her head.

"Squad 10, Inoichi Yamanaka, Choza Akamichi, and Shikaku Nara." Inoichi was a kid who had dirty blonde hair that reached his shoulders; he smiled as he knuckled the two that he was sitting with. The kid next to him was a fairly chunky kid, named Choza. He was eating barbeque chips. He laughed heartingly when he heard his name. The kid at the end had a topknot hair-do, he was leaning back carelessly. On his face was a scar across his chin to his left eyebrow. He just chuckled lightly when he heard his name.

Many teams were announced, and many teams were leaving as they were assigned until only six people were left.

"Team 21, Fugaku Uchiha, and Hiashi and Hizashi Hyuuga." Fugaku was a kid with Raven hair, through all the time he was at the academy; He never liked Arashi or Kazuma. The same went for the other two. The only other twins besides Arashi and Kazuma. They both had long brown hair and Blank white-eyes.

"Hey, that means." Arashi looked back to see if she was still there.

"And finally, the last team, Arashi and Kazuma Uzumaki, and Kushina Namikaze."

"What?!" Kazuma yelled "We have to be with her?"

"I have to be with the idiots?!" Kushina said getting up

"Hey we're right here Kushina!" Arashi said

"I don't give a damn Arashi." Kushina said "You are idiots!"

"Actually Kushina, Kazuma and Arashi had one of the highest scores in the academy. You passed just because of your genjutsu skills and your skills with weapons. You had very low scores for Ninjutsu" Said the Chunin.

Kushina's face turned a dark red "Fine," Kushina said "Then who's our teacher?"

"You'll see when he comes… If he comes" He grumbled looking out the window.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The trio waited for quite a while. Kushina was tapping her pencil on her desk, while Kazuma and Arashi were playing Rock-Paper-Scissors getting a tie each time.

"Neither of you is going to win!" Kushina said finally

"One more game Kazu!" Arashi said ignoring her.

"One, Two, Three!" Kazuma and Arashi both picked rock. "That's the fortieth time that's happened. Now I'm bored," Kazuma said, "wanna arm-wrestle?"

"Heheh, nah." Arashi said getting up.

"Where you going Arashi?" Kazuma asked

"I got an idea," Arashi said

"Ah I see, you are a genius my brother." Kazu said

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An old man came through the doors he had a headband that said oil. "Geez, I am so late." He said rubbing his head "But I just had to see that redhead's boobs, they were extremely big." He said giggling with a red face. "Ah here it is, room 2-3." He said "hmm?" he heard voices from the other side.

"Uzumaki, you're going to get in trouble." A girl's voice said

"Ah stop being a spoiled sport Kushina-Chan." Said a boys voice

"Stop calling me Kushina-Chan, I am not your friend Kazuma." She said annoyed

"Hmm, they seem a little restless." The old man said to himself as he opened the door. "Alright, let's settle-"

"FIRE!!!" a giant wooden hammer came at him. It slammed into his face.

"Geez guys, what if that was Lord Hokage?" the girl said

"That would be hilarious!" Kazuma said

"You're close girl." He said getting up, dusting off his shirt. "I was his student."

The red haired girl got up quickly "Jiraiya-sennin!" She said helping him up. "I'm sorry sir, I told them not to."

"Aren't you that old man that's always peeking in the ladies bathhouse?" Arashi said

"Yeah, that's the guy; let's call him Chikan-Sennin." Kazuma said

"Yeah, he looks like someone who would grope girls." Arashi said "Kushina you'd better watch out." He said

Kushina got red in the face. "You guys have the dirtiest minds!"

_A.N: Chikan is Voyeur or male sexual pervert. It can also refer to a person who gropes a girl._

"Well, now that I have seen you all, I can honestly say, I hate you all." Jiraiya said chuckling "Meet you all on the roof." He said disappearing in a puff of smoke.

He appeared on the roof to find that the two boys who were in the room beat him to the roof.

"Geez, what took you so long?" said the one on the left

"Man, and they call you a Sennin." Said the other.

The door slammed opened to find the red haired girl huffing "Never do that again you two!" she said sitting down next to them.

"Alright now I want to know about you three, your names, your ambitions, likes and dislikes stuff like that." Jiraiya said "You redhead, go."

Kushina sat up "I am Kushina Namikaze, I like to jump off of roofs over and over again, I hate those two morons." She pointed to the two yellow haired boys.

"Who us?" They said simultaneously

"And my dream for the future is to become a strong Kunoichi. So I can fight against Tsunade-hime." Kushina said

"Well, then your gonna need to train hard. Alright, you go." he pointed to the one on the right.

"My name is Arashi Uzumaki, I like ramen and screwing with peoples heads, I hate when me and my brother get caught, it shows our weakness! And my dreams for the future, is to become the next Hokage, and become a village hero that everyone will remember."

"And finally you," he pointed to the last.

"I'm Kazuma Uzumaki, I like making people think crazy thoughts, and Ramen, and I hate it when people find out what we're doing. It makes all our plans go to mush, and my dream for the future is to become a great leader and make everyone remember me."

"That was basically the same thing." Kushina said

"Your point?" The said at the same time

"Hey, the Chikan-Sennin holding out on us!" Arashi said "We told you, now you tell us."

"Alright, My name is Jiraiya, I like… well what I like isn't for children's ears, I dislike many things, and my dreams for the future… well I don't know."

"Great, you just told us your name." Kazuma said

"And that he's a pervert." Arashi said

"Oh be quiet Arashi." Kushina said annoyed

"Stop being such a controlling know-it-all Kushina." Arashi said

"Yeah, you need to stop trying to run our lives." Kazuma said

"Oh shit." They both said as they realized what they said.

"What the fuck did you say to me Uzumaki?!" Kushina growled

"Kazu," Arashi said fearfully

"Yeah?" Kazu said in similar fear

"RUUUNNN!!!!!!!!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jiraiya just laughed "This team is going to be fun." He was looking at Arashi stunned in the alley. Jiraiya jumped over to where he was.

"Huh? Chikan-Sennin, it's you." Arashi said

"Stop calling me that!" Jiraiya said pounding him over the head. "Anyway, you guys went on your adventure so fast that I forgot to give you your meeting point tomorrow."

"Good, so where are we meeting?" Arashi asked

"Tomorrow, training ground 13. Oh you'd better not eat anything, you'll just puke it back out again. Tell that to your brother and your girlfriend." Jiraiya said

Arashi's face went red "Who are you to say Kushina-Chan's my girlfriend?!"

"Well, you do have a date with her at Ichiraku tonight don't you?" Jiraiya said smiling

"You really are a voyeur!" Arashi yelled

Xxxxxxxxx

"Hey there you are Arashi!" Kazuma said as Arashi appeared behind him.

Arashi slammed his fist over his head. He almost fell off the roof.

"What did you do that for?!" Kazuma yelled rubbing his head

"That's for running out on me when Kushina-Chan was chasing us!" Arashi said

"Speaking of which what happened? Did she beat you?" Kazuma asked

"Uh… actually, I got a date with her." Arashi said rubbing his head.

"Whaaaat?!!" Kazuma said befuddled at what he said. "How did you manage that?!"

"Well, I just plain told her, I like her." Arashi said rubbing his head

"Man! Well, I guess you got her then. Too bad, I liked her too." Kazuma said

"Looks like I beat you Kazu," Arashi said

"Well, I ain't letting it happen again." Kazuma said looking fierce.

"We'll see in due time my dear brother." Arashi said looking fiercer.

"Until that time, I'm hungry." Kazuma said

"Yeah I am too." Arashi said

"But we have to train first." Kazuma said

"Right," Arashi said looking far across the village. "Training area number six looks empty." Arashi threw a three-pronged kunai as Kazuma threw a kunai with a blade on each side.

"Let's go, Yellow Flash Jutsu!" Kazuma said as he disappeared in a yellow flash.

"Wait for me!" Arashi said disappearing as well.

They both were in the training area. Smiling at one another.

"Ready Arashi?" Kazuma asked as he had his fingers crossed with one another.

"Yeah, ready Kazu." Arashi said getting in the same stance.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" they both yelled as hundreds of copies of themselves appeared in the trees.

"Alright guys!" Arashi yelled "You know what we have to do, right?!"

"Yeah!" they all yelled

"Then let's get started!" Kazuma yelled "We have only until seven before this dorky looking thing over here has his date with Kushina-chan." The Kazuma clones chuckled

"And this loser over here has to go home alone. We hope Tsume's puppy doesn't kill him." The Arashi clones laughed hard.

"Let's do the battle of one-hundred and fourteen." Kazuma said

"Same rules?" Arashi asked

"Last one who is standing or last one who has a clone?" Kazuma asked

"Sounds fair." Arashi said

Both of the army of yellow hair charged at each other. There were so many blades and blinding lights of yellow that it looked like a sun fighting with itself. As the battle and the hours droned on, there were signs of puffing smoke. After about three hours of neck-breaking speed battling, there were only seven of each left, all looking extremely tired. As the last seven battles took place, these were in fact the fastest out of the other fifty battles. All going all out, one of the matches was settled, and then another. Until there was only one clone each and themselves. They both settled on a last speed slash. Both charged with extreme speed. And at the axis, where their blows met, only one was standing.

"HAHAH!!! Kazuma wins and that ends the game!!!" Kazuma said in tune to Final Fantasy win music.

"Damn, Epic fail!" Arashi said lying down flat on the ground

"Alright, let's see our progress." Kazuma said going to help his brother up.

Arashi took his hand and took the ram stance. As did Kazuma.

Most of Konoha was accustomed to this every week, a huge roaring blast of chakra coming from the forest of one of the training grounds. It grew exceptionally every day. Though most people don't know where this chakra comes from, they pretty much ignore it knowing it was taken care of. While most Chunin and Jounin above were chuckling silently to themselves, as they knew this was the might of the Shadow Clone Jutsu Brothers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Nxh592: First Chaptah done!!! I can't believe this one was done. Today, I have two of the greatest detective's in the world, although one was already on the show today, I'm bringing him back out. Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, L Lawliet and Shinichi Kudou! I refuse to call him Jimmy Kudo.**

**Shinichi: and with that, I know you are a true fan of the classics. And more than likely dislike the work of Funimation, since they were the ones who deciphered my name as such.**

**L: Very perspective Shin, and yes, 592 dislikes most dubs that were done by Funimation since they usually cut out all blood, sex, and alcohol abuse. Which brings us to wonder, how they were able to call Kame Senin perverted. Since mostly what he wanted in the Funimation dub was a kiss from a pretty girl or a walk on the beach. **

**Shinichi: I agree, to call him desperate would be more like it. I mean in my DUB, they still carried on with the normal story line and did a decent job. But they did cut out a lot that was supposed to be in there. **

**Nxh592: Correct, but let us not forget about the 4Kids dubbing**

**L: Let's not get started on them. I mean seriously, why did Sanji-kun have a lollipop in his mouth? To say it sucked just seems like an incredible understatement.**

**Nxh592: So it's clear that I hate American dubbing. Besides those that keep all the blood, alcohol abuse, and all the original sex jokes. Case in point Orihime and Rangiku.**

**L & Shinichi: No question.**

**Nxh592: So on with the questions. Which one of you has a higher IQ?**

**Shinichi: Well I'm not allowed to take the test anymore**

**L: same here.**

**Nxh592: I see so they couldn't see that just because you are a high schooler Shinichi, and you sit weirdly and don't wear socks Ryuzaki, they thought, these guys must be cheating.**

**Shinichi: That, and the fact the proctor was hitting on Ran.**

**L: I felt it needed more questions, so I added some onto my test. You know the one that compares Chocolate Peanuts and Newton's three laws of motion? That's mine.**

**Nxh592: That was one of the questions that was so confusing and crazed I didn't know what to make of it.**

**L: It's very simple once explained correctly. You see, Newton had not made the laws of motion with an apple to the head as many scientists believed; it was in fact a chocolate peanut that fell from a tree.**

**(Three hours later)**

**L: and as you can see, the circumference of the peanut is the only thing that keeps the space-time continuum from creating a time paradox. And the chocolate was the first fruit to be accepted by the Amazon woman of Azuran, and it also explains why I couldn't choose Mello as my protégé.**

**Nxh592: …that was…brilliant!!!!**

**Shinichi: I never had that question on the test, but it would have been a challenge to answer then.**

**L: Indeed, however, I thought they would not possibly put this question in the actual test.**

**Nxh592: And that one question was the only thing keeping me from passing as genius. So anyway, since you can't take the test anymore, how high do you think you guys would be on the chart?**

**L: If I were to make an educated guess, I would say about 334.**

**Shinichi: Well, mine would be considerably high and would probably not be higher than Ryuzaki's. But it would be just about 210.**

**Nxh592: I see very informing. Next Question, since both of you are credited detectives, what was the hardest cases you've been on?**

**Shinichi: Well, I'm going to go with the Black Organization, I still need to get the antidote for that poison they gave me.**

**L: Mine was obviously the Kira case. As Light had defeated me, the case was the only one I did not solve personally.**

**Nxh592: I see, well that's all for this chapter, keep watching for the next chapter, "Arashi's date! Miracle or Disaster?"**

**All: Stay Tuned!**


	2. Arashi's date! Miricle or disaster

**Chapter 2: Arashi's date! Miracle or Disaster?**

**Nxh592: Good evening people! We are starting a new chapter. Today, I have the leader and ruler of the SOS brigade Haruhi Suzumiya! Who told me to hold this potato for some reason.**

**Haruhi: YOU'LL SEE WHEN THE SHOW ENDS! Now you have a question for me?**

**Nxh592: Right! Well, I liked it when you had long hair, What happened?**

**Haruhi: WELL KYON SAID HE LIKED SHORT HAIR, SO I CUT IT AS SHORT AS I COULD WITHOUT LOOKING WEIRD!!**

**Nxh592: first off, STOP SHOUTING!! **

**Haruhi: sorry, I get hyper when I drink cold medicine.**

**Nxh592: That's supposed to make you mellow!**

**Haruhi: see, now whose shouting?**

**Nxh592: Ah, touché Madame Suzumiya.**

**Haruhi: Thank you Sir 592 (curtsey's) **

**Nxh592: Anyway, when did you care what people think?**

**Haruhi: I don't, I meant weird in my sense.**

**Nxh592: you have sense?**

**Haruhi: Oh… right.**

**Nxh592: Okay, next questi-**

**Haruhi: -Well, what made me start the SOS Brigade was because not one club shared my interests so I made my own!**

**Nxh592: Are you an Esper? Cause I was just about to ask that.**

**Haruhi: No, you're just predictable.**

**Nxh592: (Sulk) I'm not predictable…**

**Haruhi: I was kidding! But are **_**you**_** an Esper?! A Time Traveler?! A Monkey?! And I don't want to hear a word about Charles Darwin!**

**Nxh592: I am not at liberty to say… (looks left to right)**

**Haruhi: WHOO HOO! I found someone weird! **

**Nxh592: And I found someone weirder than me! So Haruhi, I gotta ask, do you like Kyon?**

**Haruhi: Well, I can't say that I like him. I just find him interesting. He was the only one to find an interest in what I like, and he reminds me of John Smith!**

**Nxh592: You know that Kyon really is-**

**Haruhi: -And he likes to cause chaos,**

**Nxh592: that's you**

**Haruhi: and he is the perfect example of Moé,**

**Nxh592: That's your dress up doll formally known as Mikuru**

**Haruhi: he's a real bookworm.**

**Nxh592: That's Yuki**

**Haruhi: and of course he always smiles!**

**Nxh592: And that's Koizumi. You need to learn which friends are which.**

**Haruhi: I was talking about the SOS brigade!**

**Nxh592:…when did I ask that?**

**Haruhi: The Potato did.**

**Nxh592: What Potato? (looks in hand) Oh yeah, I was wondering what this was for.**

**Haruhi: RANDOM BOOM!**

**(Potato explodes.)**

**Nxh592:…SWEEET! And we are out of time, now my potato exploding goddess if you would?**

**Haruhi: This is Haruhi Suzumiya signing off with the illustrious writer Nxh592 and now Read the story!!!**

**----------------------------------**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Naruto Characters, or Haruhi Suzumiya, however, Madame Suzumiya claims all ownership and slavery rights to Lady Mikuru. **

**---------------------------------**

"**Mind talk and summonings" **

"_Thinking and flashbacks"_

Arashi and Kazuma relaxed their chakra once again. Both sighed heavily.

"Well… we've gotten a considerably stronger chakra signature since last time." Kazuma said looking up at his brother.

"Why do you sound surprised, Kazu? We always grow stronger when we fight each other. The only reason we are limited to once a day is because it will eventually destroy everyone in Konoha and giant soba noodles will eventually destroy the world as we know it!" Arashi said laughing quite evilly.

"What happened to the black hole theory?" Kazuma asked

"That's if we were cooking apples in a deep fryer." Arashi explained

"Ah, that's right." Kazuma said looking at his wristwatch. "Arashi, you're late!" he said

"What? Oh, shit!" Arashi said "I'm out of chakra; I can't use the Yellow Flash!" Arashi said running as fast as he could to Kushina. "Good luck on getting home Kazu! Oh, and by the way, this is for running out on me! PAYBACK'S A BITCH!" he said throwing a bundle of tagged kunai at him.

"What the fu-!" A huge explosion shook the ground around Kazuma as all of them exploded at the same time.

Arashi laughed as he rushed to Ichiraku.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kushina had just got to Ichiraku; it wasn't as packed as she thought it would be. As she looked up and down the street, she wondered where Arashi was. She went inside to look around. She looked through and there were only three people at the tables and one person at the bar, and of course the young ramen bar owner Teuchi.

"Hi Teuchi-san." Kushina said as she walked in

"Oh, hey Kushina. How've you been?" He said turning around with a laughing baby on his shoulders.

"Hi, Ayame-chan!" Kushina said cooing at the little baby.

The little baby laughed as she heard her name.

"Waiting for someone?" Teuchi said as she saw her looking around.

"Yeah, have you seen Arashi anywhere?" Kushina asked

"Well, not yet, but he's due to show up any moment." He said chuckling

Kushina sat down. She decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

As the minutes went by, she counted till it hit seven.

"And five, four, three, two, one…"

"I'm not late!" Arashi yelled from outside. He came inside just as the hour hand hit seven.

Kushina smiled "I knew you wouldn't be late. I was just wondering how close you'd cut it."

"You shouldn't keep a lady waiting Arashi." Teuchi said smiling giving them both their usual bowls.

"Thanks, Teuchi." Arashi said

"Thank you." Kushina said "So, why were you almost late?"

"Sorry, I was training with Kazuma, and I lost sight of the time" Arashi said sitting down next to her.

"Yeah, kinda guessed that." Kushina said "So, where is Kazuma? I was sure he'd follow you here."

"Oh, I gave him something I owed him from this afternoon." Arashi said "He won't be bothering us."

"That's good, what was it he did?" Kushina asked

"He ran out on me when you were chasing us." Arashi said

"Yeah, sorry about that. I don't like anyone calling me a controlling know it all." Kushina said

"And I'm sorry for calling you such." Arashi said "But you seem much calmer now."

"Yeah, thanks." Kushina said "So, did you really mean what you said to Jiraiya-senin?"

"Of course, Me and Kazu have seen him at the ladies bath peeking from the mountains-"

"-Not that!" Kushina yelled "I meant the part of you becoming the next Hokage." She said calmer.

"Oh, that. Of course, I have some big ideas for the village. Some jutsu's that ANBU can use, and me and Kazu have studied some of the other villages and we believe me and him are onto creating a new-"

"-It's Kazu and I! Get it right!" Kushina said in anger.

Arashi backed off, Kushina looked angry one moment and the next she looked like she usually does.

"I-I'm sorry Arashi." Kushina said looking at her bowl

"What was that about?" Arashi said getting back into his chair.

"Well, I-I can't control my emotions. So I'm so sorry if I yell at you. I don't mean it." She said sincerely sorry.

"It's… alright Kushina." Arashi said "Chan." He added hastily.

The rest of the time at Ichiraku couldn't have gone better. As they left Arashi paid for their bowls and the left together.

"That was good! Wasn't it Arashi?" Kushina said licking her lips.

Arashi was laughing quietly.

"What?" Kushina asked

Arashi stuck out his tongue like Kushina did and she busted up laughing

"Okay, I do not look like that!" Kushina said as Arashi turned cross-eyed next.

"You become a dork when you want to." Arashi said

"Keep talking Mr. I don't believe in dumplings." Kushina said

"Hey, I have a perfectly valid reason for that." Arashi said he said becoming half serious.

"Found you." Kazuma said hanging upside down in front of his brother.

"Hey, Kazu! You're alive!" Arashi said

"I have no time for ghost jokes now Arashi. We got trouble with the eyes." Kazuma said serious

"What did they do?" Arashi asked

"Wait, what do you mean by the eyes?" Kushina said looking lost

"The eyes refer to Hiashi, Hizashi and Fugaku." Arashi explained "We call them the eyes because they all possess an eye technique."

"So what did they do?" Kushina asked

"I think it's better if I show you two." Kazuma said leading them back to the Uzumaki mansion.

All over the lawn, the windows, and doors were gigantic signs that said "Welcome to where the monkeys roam."

"Uh…welcome to where the monkeys roam?" Kushina said looking at the signs

"How many?" Arashi asked

"Eighty-one" Kazuma said

"Those pricks!" Arashi said "we must have revenge!"

"I agree!" Kazuma said "Eighty one is unacceptable!"

"What's wrong with that number?" Kushina asked

"They all used thirty six signs each. The thirty sixth sign in the chakra system is the middle finger. This is like posting a big F-you on our lawn." Kazuma explained

"Makes… sense." Kushina said "So how are we going to get them back?"

"Kazuma, you take Fugaku." Arashi said as a clone of Kazuma's appeared with a handful of black hair

"Already done." Kazuma said

"Kushina, you come with me to infiltrate the Hyuga mansion." Arashi said "Grab on to my shoulder, and stay quiet."

Kushina had no idea why he told her to grab on his shoulder. "Okay…" Kushina said hesitantly grabbing his shoulder.

She felt herself what felt like melting in the floor and traveling the speed of a bullet. The next moment, the two were in a fairly large room with a bed on each side. Each held a similar sleeping Hyuga in each. Kushina had a little of a hard time getting together again.

"_It need's some getting used to."_ Arashi said noticing.

"_You two are nuts traveling like that all the time."_ She said shaking her head.

"_So, what do you think we should do to them?" _Arashi whispered

Kushina thought for a moment. "_What if we put both of their hands in warm water? They'd pee through the night."_

"_Nah, too simple. We need something that'll get them for sure." _Arashi said

Kushina's foot knocked on a brown box. She looked down and picked it up. She opened it up and almost dropped it instantly in disgust.

"_What?" _Arashi asked

Kushina showed him the box, and it was filled with pictures of girls from their academy undressing.

"_Hah! Kazu owes me ten thousand ryo! I told him he was taking pictures of the girls." _

Kushina searched the box quickly, and took a picture out in anger.

Arashi had an inkling that it was a picture of her. Kushina and Arashi both thought of something.

"_Arashi, are you thinking, what I'm thinking?"_ Kushina said smiling evilly

"_See? It feels good listening to the devil on your shoulder."_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiashi and Hizashi were fast asleep all through the night, the next morning however, were woken up by their screaming parents.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" The booming sound of the Hyuga head yelled.

Both Hiashi and Hizashi both sat upright. Hiashi noticed something was glued to his face. He took it off to see Hanatoro undressing in a photo. He looked scared as he looked over at his brother who had just as many glued all over him, Hizashi's scared look was still visible.

"Both of you, get up now!" Their mother yelled as she grabbed both their ears.

"OW! Mom! It wasn't- I-" Hiashi yelled.

"It wasn't us!" Hizashi yelled "We didn't take those pictures!"

"Then what is this?!" Their father yelled as he held up a box labeled "HIASHI'S AND HIZASHI"S: GIRLS IN OUR CLASS."

Their mother pulled their ears tighter as she saw the box.

"OW! We didn't-!" Hizashi tried to explain but it was no use trying to explain.

-----------------

"A successful first epic prank Kushina-Chan." Arashi said as he high fived her. "I would of never thought to glue it on their faces."

"Hey, what was genius was putting their box on Hizashi's bed." Kushina said

"Why, I must say that it was an epic prank Kushina." Arashi said in a more than necessary British accent.

"Yeah, thanks for taking me along." Kushina said smiling

"Anytime, Kushina." Arashi said grinning cheek to cheek. "All you have to do is ask." A beeping sound broke the silence. Arashi looked at his watch. "Well, looks like we pranked throughout the night. We need to get to the training grounds."

Kushina stretched "Yeah, alright." It looked as though she was a little tired.

"Alright, ready to go again?" Arashi asked

"Let's just hope I'm used to it now." Kushina said holding Arashi's hand

"H-hey, it's alright if you just grab my shoulder." Arashi said a little red in the face.

"Yeah, I know. Maybe I wanted to hold your hand. Ever think of that?" Kushina asked as her face turned a little red as well.

"Alright, then. Here we go." Arashi said as he concentrated on the spot. They both disappeared in a yellow flash

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kazuma," A voice disturbed the silence Kazuma was enjoying.

'_just ignore the voice and hopefully they will go away.'_ Kazuma thought as he kept his eyes shut.

"Hey, Uzumaki!" The voice said again.

'_just keep sleeping Kazuma.' _He said to himself again. Instead of a voice he heard a hissing sound. '_hey, is somethin' cooking?' _ the hissing grew louder. '_wait…'_ "THAT'S ME!!!!" he yelled as he ran toward the lake. A smoke rose as the fire receded from Kazuma's backside.

"That's for shaving my head you little prick!" said the bald headed boy.

"Question!" Kazuma raised his hand "Who the hell are you?" Kazuma said fanning the burns from his behind.

"Maybe this will jog your memory!" He said as his eyes turned red. He drew his katana and ran towards Kazuma.

"Ahh, It's Fugaku. I gotta say, I did a pretty decent shave in the dark." Kazuma said as Fugaku drew nearer. A beeping sound came as a startle to Kazuma, he looked at his watch. "huh, I didn't set my watch. Maybe Arashi did. Better go see what he wants." He said as he disappeared in a yellow flash leaving Fugaku to try and slash Kazuma. He was blinded by the yellow flash. And tripped into the river.

"You'd better run Uzumaki! You and your brother are dead!" Fugaku said

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kazuma appeared next to Arashi and Kushina in training ground seven. "Hiya," Kazu said. "So whats goin on? Did something happen at the Hyuuga mansion?" he asked

"Yep, pay up." Arashi said flat out. "I was right."

"Oh your kidding?!" Kazuma said in disbelief. "You mean they were taking pictures?"

"Yep, and they'll be regretting they took said pictures thanks to me and our little Tsundere teammate." Arashi said motioning over to Kushina.

"Hey, who are you callin' little?!" Kushina half yelled

"You see; Tsundere." Arashi said

"Tsundere, that's the perfect way to describe Kushina-chan." Kazuma said fapping his hand.

"You see, that's what I said, she's like the perfect example of Tsundere." Arashi said

Kushina laughed "I guess you guys are right, I kinda am a Tsundere."

"Okay, would you all stop saying Tsundere." Jiraiya said from behind them all.

He frightened the hell out of Kushina, "Don't do that!"

"Yeah, do it sneakier. I sensed your chakra signature a mile away." Arashi said

"Ditto, hide it next time." Kazuma said

"uhh boys," Kushina spoke up "Your kinda talking to a log."

Both Arashi and Kazuma opened their eyes. And to their amazement, they were talking to a log that fell to the floor.

They both felt a flick on the back of their heads. "You mean like that?" Jiraiya said

Both of them grabbed their chins inquisitively. "I give it a 8 out of 10."

"I give it a 9." Kazuma said " I had just an instant to dodge. I just didn't act upon it."

"It was the same here, except I found I had a second more than Kazuma did."

"Well, that's better than nothing." Jiraiya said smirking. "Alright, attention all of you. This will be your first mission. The thing is, this will be a test to see of you are ready to train with a Senin." Jiraiya said

"Wait, what do you mean to see if we are ready?!" Kushina yelled "We already passed the test and already became genin!"

"Yes, you are Genin; however, this is a test to see if you will be training with me, or training with someone else." Jiraiya said taking out three bells. "If you can take a bell from me by lunchtime, then you train with me. However, if you don't, you won't be able to train with me and must take another year in the academy."

"That's bullshit!" Arashi said

"Yeah, the last that we all want is to spend another day in that godforsaken hellhole!" Kazuma yelled

"Yeah, I can't spend another year there!" Kushina said

"Well, then what should you do then?" Jiraiya said dangling the bells in front of him.

"Does it involve cookies?" Kazuma asked innocently

"No,"

"Damn,"

"Alright, the rules are, you can help any of your teammates, but they must get the bell on their own. Next, you can't leave the training ground, and finally only go when I say go." Jiraiya said

They all nodded.

"Ready… GO!" Jiraiya disappeared before they did.

"Alright, Kazu; find his chakra signature," Arashi said

"Right," Kazuma concentrated for almost a minute, and then growled "He's hidden it pretty well."

"Yeah, I figured he would be a little more careful now that he knows we can sense his chakra. Alright, Kushina; I want you to search between here and the grand tree." Arashi said

"Alright," Kushina ran toward the biggest tree in the region.

"Kazu, I want you to search between here and your sleeping spot." Arashi said

"Oh good, I might be able to see Fugaku and repay him for cooking my ass this morning." Kazuma said

"Kazuma, too much information." Arashi said " I'll be going toward our training ground from yesterday,"

"Fine," They both disappeared in a yellow flash.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kushina had not seen a hair nor head of her Sensei. But a glint did catch her eye, "Holy crap." She said to herself, "did he drop one?" She went toward the bell. "Kushina, you Tsundere, you are aweso-yaaaaa!!!" A rope grabbed her leg and swung her upwards and upside down. As she flew up, she dropped her bell.

"Ooh, I'll be taking that." Jiraiya said

"You are so fucking lucky I'm wearing pants!" Kushina said glad she decided not to wear a skirt this morning.

"To ones perspective." Jiraiya said disappearing

"YOU PEVERTED CHIKAN-SENIN!!!" She yelled red in the face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'_Alright must search for bald Uchiha, must search for bald Uchiha. Wait… must search for Chikan-Senin, must search for Chikan-Senin.' _Kazuma thought

He was at his sleeping spot. "Ahh my sleeping spot, good times here, gooooood times." He said patting the tree.

"DAMN YOU UZUMAKI!" A flash of light gleamed off of a bald head.

"ehh, I'll take it." He said taking his kunai out and blocking. Fugaku and Kazuma fought for a good minute of exchanging slashes.

"C'mon Uchiha, this is all you've got?" Kazuma asked

"Fuck you!" he said while something glinted off his forehead.

"Ooh, shiny." He said looking up. He saw Jiraiya and the bells hanging from his waist.

"Raincheck emo-boy." Kazuma said as he disappeared in a yellow flash "I'll get you Chikan-Senin!" Jiraiya disappeared and left a log in his place. "Damn you Log!"

"Keep trying Uzumaki!" Jiraiya said "Oh yeah, don't get cut!"

"Nyeh?" Kazu said confused. Then a sword came flying at him.

"Get down here! I'll get you for cutting my hair!" Fugaku yelled

"Trust me emo-boy, you needed the shave!" Kazuma said

"Stop calling me EMO!!!" Fugaku yelled

"Like I said raincheck! I'll kill you later!" Kazuma said

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Okay, still no sign of-_" Arashi was cut off by his teammates appearing. "Well?" he asked

"I saw him, but he tricked me into a trap." Kushina said red in the face.

"I did too, but he left me at the weak revenge of Emo-boy." Kazuma said

"Hmm…" Arashi thought for a minute.

"Is there something else we could do?" Miyuki asked

Arashi smirked "I got it. Miyuki, I want you to…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jiraiya was in one of the trees. "Hmm I wonder where those kids are?" he asked himself. As he was about to go to another tree, he heard a huge smacking sound. "What was that? Sounds familiar somehow." As he was pondering this, he heard rocks crunching under someone's feet below. "Hm, it's the girl."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miyuki looked around. " oh dammit! I can't find him." She sighed as she looked around. "ooh I hope Arashi doesn't see me." She said as she reached to her back. She unlatched her bra. "Ahh, that feels so much better." she said fondling her own breasts. A wind passed by. "Damn, it's cold in this forest." She said shivering. Her nipples were shown on the outside of her shirt. She could hear a small sound behind her. Not much to make her jump though. The sound was constant, and sounded like a pencil. but the sound that made her jump was a low chuckle. "He's there!" she said pointing to the source of the chuckling. Arashi and Kazuma tackled him down.

"Gah! What the?!" Jiraiya yelled out

"I'll take my bell." Miyuki said smiling.

"I'll take mine," Arashi said

"And I'll take mine!" Kazuma said

"Hah! Wait, you…" Jiraiya said. "You little cheaters."

"Man, Kushina-chan. I thought he was going to tackle you first." Kazuma said

"Oh was he?" Kushina said punching her teacher in the head "Pervert."

"Well, the good news is I got some good research, The bad news is, I have three new students." Jiraiya said to himself

"Whoo-hoo! We pass!" Arashi said laughing with his brother and Kushina.

"Well, I guess you all pass. So, we'll start your missions tomorrow." Jiraiya said

"Sweet! We'll see you when we see you." Kushina said

"Just a question, who came up with the red head, doing that display?" Jiraiya asked

"Oh, that was Arashi." Kushina said

"Why didn't he get hit?" Jiraiya asked

"I did." Arashi said showing his bump.

"And it was Fuckin' Genius! You gotta tell me, where you got the idea." Jiraiya asked with his notebook out.

"Nope, the only reason I don't look like Mickey Mouse is because, I promised to never tell you."

"Damn, worth a shot though." Jiraiya said "See ya later researcher-in-training," he said talking to only Arashi.

"Well see you later Arashi, I'm gonna go and give a certain Uchiha a present." Kazuma said

"Don't let ANBU or the police force catch you!" Arashi yelled

"Will do!" Kazuma said disappearing.

"Well, what do you want to do Kushina-chan?" Arashi asked

"Ichiraku?" She asked

"Okay, but we go dutch this time." Arashi said

"Deal!" she said as she grabbed his hand.

They both disappeared in a yellow flash

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Nxh592: damn, this one was loooooong! But I'm done. Today, I have the most awesome otaku in the world, Konata Izumi!**

**Konata: hey there! **

**Nxh592: So Kona-chan, speaking otaku to otaku, how do you like the story so far?**

**Konata: Well, not really fond of you using Minato Namikaze's name as Arashi. **

**Nxh592: yeah yeah, I know. It's just, I started this story back when the rumored name of the Fourth Hokage was Arashi Kazuma, and I really hated the idea that Minato and Kushina weren't married, so I named his brother Kazuma. And instead of having his last name Namikaze, I have it as Kushina's maiden name, and his Uzumaki. **

**Konata: Oh I see, a lot of people do that, but usually they fix their story after all has been revealed. **

**Nxh592: I see where you're coming from, but I find it very troublesome to do so, because a lot of the things I have done was proven and are already main parts of my story.**

**Konata: yeah, yeah. I mean you can't take out Obito as Tobi now, and of course changing the leader to just being a former rain student of Jiraiya would be too confusing to work with. Besides, that's what fanfiction is all about. It's about making your own stories as you see fit.**

**Nxh592: Ah, a voice of great truth Kona-chan.**

**Kagami: yeah, what the hell are you two Otaku talking about?!!!**

**Nxh592: huh, Kagamin? I wasn't expecting you. Or you Tsukasa-chan and Miyuki-chan. **

**Tsukasa: Yeah, sis was kinda wondering where Kona-chan was going. **

**Konata: Oh, were you that worried about me Kagamin?**

**Kagami: Shut up! It's just your stupid lie got me worried!**

**Nxh592: Damn Konata, what lie did you come up with?**

**Konata: I told them, that I was going to a love hotel with this guy I was talking to on World Of ****raft.**

**Nxh592: man, how did you set that up?**

**Konata: Is was when you talking to me about coming on the show. You remember, it was when I asked you to be as vague as possible.**

**Nxh592: Oh, so that's what you were planning you little kyper. **

**Konata: yeah and the thing that set it was when you said, so when did you want to come over?**

**Nxh592: oh yeah, they read that on the scroll page huh?**

**Konata: yeah you should have seen the look on Kagamin's face when I said I was goin to a love hotel (sighs) Priceless.**

**Kagami: Oh shut up, it wasn't that out of the ordinary.**

**Konata: (takes out picture) you see, her eyes like rolled back, I thought that part was hilarious.**

**Nxh592: man Kona-chan, that is priceless. Keep it and put it on the internet.**

**Konata: already seven steps ahead of you, here's your copy 592-sama.**

**Miyuki: (gasp) you… are 592-sama?**

**Nxh592: that's my title, don't wear it out.**

**Konata: Yuki-chan, you know 592-sama?**

**Miyuki: I loved The Perfect Gift. It's one of my favorite fanfictions! When Eureka couldn't find a gift for Renton, I almost cried. **

**Nxh592: Wow, Miyuki, I never saw you as one who liked that sort of thing. **

**Miyuki: Well, I don't really use the internet besides playing a RP game with Konata-chan, Kagami-chan, and Tsukasa-chan, but when I saw your fanfiction, it was just a mass of excitement, I couldn't wait to read the whole thing. **

**Nxh592: Wow, thanks Miyuki.**

**Tsukasa: I liked it too, but I still can't read English that well still so a couple of the parts I couldn't read.**

**Kagami: yeah, I read it too. It was really well done.**

**Konata: Yeah, great storytelling, and they all act the same way they do in the anime. It was awesome to see Jobs and Woz fight over whos gift was better.**

**Nxh592:Really, I liked that story too.**

**Konata: Ooh Oh! And in Old Rivalry, its real cool how you have the Nobodies from KHII back as Soul Soldiers. And even though you have a twenty plus cast, you split it up pretty well. What other things are you thinking up for that one?**

**Nxh592: Well, I just might have Goofy's son, Max in their during the end, **

**Konata: Bitchin! I wanna read it now UPDATE!**

**Nxh592: Alright, since you were so kind as to give this Kodak moment to me of Kagamin, I'll update soon on that story. Well, I think that'll do for today. So wait for the next Chapter, Chapter 3: The Missions Begin.**

**Konata: Well, until we appear again, I'm Konata, the sly fox!**

**Tsukasa: I'm Tsukasa, the adorable puppy!**

**Miyuki: I'm Miyuki, the calm cow.**

**Nxh592: She still doesn't get why you call her a cow?**

**Konata: I know, isn't so Moé?**

**Nxh592: It really is**

**Kagami: You two are real perverts.**

**Nxh592: Look whos talking, miss Souske Yaoi lover.**

**Kagami: uhh… I… uh… How… did…**

**Nxh592: Video cameras, thanks Comiket security!**

**Kagami: (Faints)**

**Konata: I'll burn her on that through the week, do you have the videos still?**

**Nxh592: On DVD. (hands over DVD)**

**Konata: Sweet, sweet evidence, And since Kagamin is a little incapacitated, She's Kagamin, the Tsundere Rabbit.**

**All (besides Kagami): Stay Tuned!**


End file.
